highschooldxdfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Koneko Toujou
Koneko Toujou ist eine der weiblichen Protagonistinnen aus High School DxD. '' Sie ist eine Studentin im ersten Jahr an der Kuoh Academy, ein Mitglied des ''Okkulten Forschungs-Clubs ''und Rias Rook (Turm). '''Aussehen' Koneko ist ein kleines Mädchen, welches etwa 15 Jahre alt ist, mit weißem Haar und goldner Augenfarbe. Sie trägt einen losen Pony über ihr Gesicht, bei dem zwei lange Haarsträhnen neben ihrem Gesicht fallen. An beiden Seiten ihres Haars trägt sie katzenförmige Haarspangen. Sie trägt meistens die Schuluniform der Akademie. In ihrer Nekomata-Form erhält sie dann weiße Katzenohren und zwei Katzenschwänze. Persönlichkeit Am Anfang wirkt sie äußerst kühl und distanziert. Auch braucht sie am längsten, um mit Issei Hyoudou warm zu werden. Mit der Zeit jedoch, sieht sie, dass er kein ganz schlechter Kerl ist, was dazu führt, dass sie sich auf seinem Schoß breitmacht, und sogar zu ihm ins Bett kriecht, selbst wenn dieses schon überbelegt ist. Wenn ihr Platz auf Isseis Schoß von Ravel Phenex belegt ist, kann sie ziemlich wütend werden. Es ist noch unklar, ob sie als Katzendämon regelmäßig in "Hitze" verfällt. (Eine verfrühte erlebt sie, nachdem ihre Gefühle für Issei immer stärker wurden). Vergangenheit Geboren als Shirone war Koneko eine junge Nekomata, welche der Nekoshou Spezies angehörte, eine seltene Form der Nekomatas. Sie und ihre Schwester wurden zwischen einer Nekomata und einem menschlichen Wissenschaftler geboren, welcher für Dämonen forschte um Super Dämonen zu erschaffen. Allerdings hatte dieser wenig Interesse an einer Familie und benutzte deren Mutter nur für seine Forschungen. Beide verstarben wahrscheinlich bei einer Explosion des Forschungszentrums. Daraufhin wurden Koneko und Kuroka von einem unbenannten Dämonen aus dem Dämonen Clan Naberius aufgenommen, welcher später ihre Schwester zum Teil seines Peerage machte. Jedoch geriet angeblich Kurokas Kraft außer Kontrolle und dies führte daraufhin dazu, dass sie ihren Meister tötete und ein Streunender Dämon wurde. Später kam jedoch ans Licht, dass ihr Meister an Koneko herum Experimentieren wollte, woraufhin sie ihn tötete, um ihre kleine Schwester zu schützen. Als die Fahndung scheiterte verurteilte man kurzerhand Koneko zum tote, um einen Vorfall wie den mit Kuroka für die Zukunft zu verhindern. Jedoch griff Sirzechs Lucifer, einer der 4 Großen Satane, ein und beschützte sie. Anschließend gab er sie in die Obhut seiner kleinen Schwester Rias. Die sich von nun an um sie kümmern sollte. Das Trauma, das sie durch den vermeintlichen Verrat ihrer Schwester und den Mord ihres ehemaligen Meisters erlitt, führte dazu, dass sie in eine tiefe Depression verfiel. Dabei verlor sie fast all ihre Emotionen bis ihr Rias half, dies Stück für Stück zu überwinden. Es war zu dieser Zeit als Rias Koneko ihren Namen gab und sie zu einen ihrer Diener machte. Fähigkeiten Erhöhte Stärke und Verteidigung: 'Koneko besitzt sehr viel Stärke und eine hohe Verteidigung, ein typisches Merkmal für Türme. Sie kann diese Kraft benutzen um schwere Gegenstände mit Leichtigkeit hoch zu heben und diese dann als Projektile werfen oder um durch harte Gegenstände durch zuschlagen wie zum Beispiel Metall. Ihre Verteidigung scheint so stark zu sein, dass die Angriffe ihrer Gegner regelrecht an ihr abprallen, inklusive Licht basierende Waffen die einen normalen Dämonen schwer verletzen oder gar töten würden. '''Erhöhte Sinneswahrnehmung: '''Als Nekomata besitzt Koneko von Natur aus verschäfte Sinne, dies wird in der Situation ersichtlich, in der sie die Gefallene Engel in einer Kirche riechen konnte. '''Meisterhafte Hand zu Hand Kämpferin: '''Koneko ist eine Meisterin im Hand zu Hand Kampf, welches sie mit den natürlichen Merkmalen eines Turms kombiniert, wodurch sie die meisten Gegner überwältigen kann. Sie war in der Lage Xuelan, einen anderen Turm, mit Leichtigkeit zu besiegen ohne Anzeichen von Erschöpfung zu haben. 'Senjutsu und Youjutsu Anwender: '''Als eine Nekomata ist Koneko in der Lage Senjutsu und Youjutsu zu benutzen, jedoch lernt sie noch unter ihrer Schwester Kuroka. * Nekomata Modus: Wenn Koneko ihr Senjutsu verwendet, wachsen ihr ein Paar weiße Katzenohren und ein Schwanz. * Nekomata Modus Level 2: In diesem Modus benutz Koneko ihr Senjutsu um ihren ganzen Körper in Touki zu hüllen. Dies gibt ihr einen temporären explosiven Kraftschub, zudem wächst ihr ein zweiter Schwanz. * Shirone Modus: In diesem Modus kann sich Koneko temporär älter machen, in dem sie das natürlich Ki um sich herum sammelt und mit ihrem Touki synchronisiert. ** Kasha: Koneko kann ein großes Rad beschwören das in weiße Flammen gehüllt ist und somit alles Läutern. ** Versiegeln: Sie ist in der Lage, eine Seele vom Heiligen Gral zu versiegeln in dem sie einen von Isseis Scale Mail Juwelen benutzt. Zuerst wurde dies im Kampf gegen Grendel gezeigt, als dessen Seele in eines der Juwelen eingesperrte wurde. Dieses wird momentan im Himmel verwart. '''Fliegen: '''Koneko ist in der Lage ihre Dämonenflügel zum fliegen zu benutzen. '''Wusstest du schon ... *Konekos Geburtstag ist am 23. November. *Konekos Name kann als "Kätzchen" übersetzt werden, eine Referenz für ihre Nekomata Abstammung. **Konekos eigentlicher Name Shirone bedeutet soviel wie "weißer Klang", eine Referenz für ihre weißen Haare und die des Schwanzes. *Konekos Familienname Toujou bedeutet soviel wie "Schloss", eine Referenz für ihr Evil Piece Stück Rook (Turm) (Im Schach stellt das Turm-Stück, den Wachturm eines Schlosses dar). *Koneko spielt das Maskottchen, "Hellcat-chan"(ヘルキャットちゃん Herukyatto-chan) in Isseis Serie Breast Dragon Emperor Oppai Dragon. *Koneko ist ein großer Fan von Rap Musik (In der englischen Synchronfassung wird dies sogar demonstriert mit Zitaten wie "That would be super rad" und "That was dope"). *Koneko ist eine von zwei Dienern von Rias, die einen neuen Namen von ihr bekam, der andere ist Kiba. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Weibliche Charaktere Kategorie:Dämon Kategorie:Nekomata Kategorie:Okkulter Forschungsclub Kategorie:Kuoh Academy Kategorie:Rook Kategorie:Hyoudou Residenz Kategorie:DxD Kategorie:Youkai Kategorie:Rias Gremorys Peerage Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere